


==> Dave: Get Laid

by StrawberrySodaSyrup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Bunnysuit, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySodaSyrup/pseuds/StrawberrySodaSyrup





	==> Dave: Get Laid

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

ectoBiologist: you want to have some fun tonight?

turntechGodhead: "some fun" means going all night

ectoBiologist: are you coming over or not?

turntechGodhead: already on my way

ectoBiologist: hooray!

ectoBiologist: ;B

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

Every time John messages Dave like this, Dave knows that it means that he's about to get worn out.

He's preparing his mind for the worst... and his body.

Anything is possible with John when he's excited like this.

Any position. Any outfit. Any sex toy. Any role-play.

Anything is on the table.

Dave would hate to admit it... but he's completely wrapped around John's fingers

* * *

Dave made it over to John's apartment. Shit was an hour drive with traffic but damn if it isn't going to be worth it.

John is wearing an adorably sexy bunnysuit, it's metallic and dark blue.

John's hair is untidy like always but he's wearing perked up, navy blue ears.

He has on a white collar, white cuffs, and leggings.

John's black heels he loves wearing for Dave. 

He's holding a carrot in his hand as he leans on the door frame.

He smugly smiles at Dave with his buckteeth.

John: hellllllooooo, handsome.

Dave: sup

John: jeeeez dave!

John: you could at least try to be sexy!

Dave unzips his pants and points down at his groin.

John: bluh...

John: i put a lot of effort into this!

Dave: i put a lot of effort into driving here

John: OH HO HO

John: lot of effort into driving to get laid!

John: now i'm not doing ANYTHING until you romance me, or seduce me which ever one comes first.

Dave: more than ready to sweep you off your feet baby

John: ...

Dave: uh?

John: ...

Dave: what?

John lifts up his carrot and gestures to Dave.

John: well?

Dave: sigh

Dave walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Dave grabbed John's waist and spun him around.

Dave held John up and deeply kissed John.

John: is that all you got?

Dave: why dont we take this to the bedroom?

John: lets.

John tossed his carrot to the side and returned to making out with Dave.

Dave carried his boyfriend into his bedroom.

He feel onto the bed with John.

John's hands are forcing Dave's head down deeper into their kiss.

John wrapped his legs around Dave's hips.

Dave slid his fingers under the bottom of John's bunnysuit.

Dave: already prepped?

John: just for you!

Dave: good

Dave pulled the bottom of John's costume aside and already stuck his length inside of him.

John: AAh!

John moaned.

Dave's hips started thrusting into John.

John's legs still wrapped around his lover.

Dave's continued to violently thrust into his little bunnies hole.

John: hmpth! ah! ha!

Dave started panting.

Dave knew John wanted it hard. So he gave his all to him.

He knew that John was close. So he picked up the pace of his hips.

John: MMMH!!

John: AHH- DAVE! I'M-

Dave: come on, cum for me.

John: OH FUCK- FUCK DAVE!

John came and he came hard.

John was completely fucked out.

Dave kept working himself over John's face till he finished.

John looked like his mind was completely fucked out of his head.

John kept panting as he spoke.

John: good--ah-- dave, now do that 10 more times.

Dave: anything for you


End file.
